The Penguin Emporium
by llProfessionalDaydreamerll
Summary: School and after-school work at The Penguin Emporium, a retail outlet with a ridiculous name pretty much sums up Elsa Queen's plain old vanilla flavoured life until a dazzling plot twist by the name of Jack Frost shows up one day at the main entrance of the shop. Nothing is ever the same after. [Picture source from Tumblr]


**_A/N: _  
><strong>

**_Hello there! And thanks a bunch for clicking on this story :) This is my first time writing on this site and I'm just experimenting some ideas for fun. I hope you find it interesting ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**So, hello there. My name is Elsa**

* * *

><p>Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me, and you can keep all your misery.

~ Therapy, All Time Low

**_8.41 a.m._**

I spin my ballpoint pen around and around between my fingers, trying to keep my head up and absorb everything Mr. North is saying so I actually will understand something tonight when I check back the notes I've attempted to make. I was pretty much ignored this morning at the breakfast table with Anna and our guardian, Kai as the fight between Jack and his father Mr. Frost was really interesting, and that usually made up 99 percent of our daily breakfast conversations. The Frost family consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Frost and their only son, Jack. Who happened to be right on top of the student social hierarchy in school, and the boy every guy and girl wanted to be friends with.

Who is apparently our neighbour of three years.

Who most definitely has no clue about _their_ neighbour of three years, who dwells somewhere between the not-so-nearly-rock-bottom of the social hierarchy in school. And is very happy and comfortable there thank you very much.

He might know Anna though, I don't know.

"Elsa," I look up, instantly alerted by the voice of Mr. North. "Yes, Sir?"

Giggles were heard in the back of the class. I was hesitating to stand up or remain seated. He was smiling, so it was probably a good thing.

"As I was saying, Elsa is a model student, look at how she stays silent and _listens, _not the least bit like the hooligans I've come to teach for nearly half a year now." I've learned to tune out from the praise for a while now and just smile and nod subtly. You kind of get used to it after a while, and it didn't really help that I had no clue whatsoever how was the best way to react, so I stayed silent.

Lunch was nice, today was a Monday so I spent my break in the library where few of the more popular librarians had their duty, and it was generally more peaceful and quiet.

_**3.00p.m.**_

My after school shift at the Penguin Emporium probably shouldn't be the highlight of mine or anyone's day, but it kind of was. It was this medium sized building with its cream-coloured walls and a couple of shops inside it selling things like gifts, stationery, food, and in my case, books. I worked in this little book shop selling some good old fashioned paperbacks at half price sometimes, where no one really came to shop, but I had the whole shop to myself for three hours, and that was heaven.

This emporium, from what I heard was named after the manager's daughter's favourite animal. Which happened to make the whole emporium sound really stupid to me in my opinion. But it paid okay. So I was here to stay.

I pulled out a chair and sat down, picking out a book for the afternoon and relaxing. I picked up a small chat or two with Tianna whom we all called Tooth who worked in this gift shop beside mine while babysitting her daughter. She snuck me some chocolate and I sold one book. Today was pretty uneventful, as usual.

_**9.00p.m.**_

The day was coming to an end, and I was watching some television programme I found by chance on a small television set I had in my room, I could hear Anna's music blasting from where my room was. That was when I heard this noise. It was the Frost family up and at it _again_. Although it served as great entertainment for the rest of my family, it proved disruptive for me as Jack Frost's bedroom casually was located directly in front of mine, and was where most arguments took place. And they usually lasted for more than an hour or so, which meant I couldn't watch TV.

I groaned inwardly.

I saw Jack kick open his bedroom door and storm in, his eyebrows knitted together in obvious frustration. His father came storming in after him, screaming something I couldn't make out. I clearly knew eavesdropping and spying on your neighbour was bad, but it's _their_ fault for ruining my nighttime programmes, so I'll forgive myself for doing so.

I huddled under my blanket as I saw Jack pick up a book and throw it at his father's direction, which he avoided with ease. They were screaming and stomping and making a huge racket and I wondered for a second whether his friends knew about his issues at home. Then shook it out of my thoughts.

This fight seemed to take a lot longer than usual. Sometime after an hour I saw Jack Frost's mom come upstairs in matching pajamas and try to soothe the both of them, which kind of ended up in a screaming trio. It started to get pretty boring when all seemed to quiet down instantly.

I looked outside my window. Jack dropped onto his bed and his father just shook his head and left, his mother saying something before closing the door. He stayed on his bed for a while, and I couldn't help but stare around at his room, at his collection of books. I noticed he kept his school uniform neatly folded on his dresser, and-

He sat up suddenly and saw me. He saw me staring. He _caught _me staring at him.

Well, that's really splendid.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_Well, how was it? I'm sorry it was a really boring chapter because I needed to show Elsa's daily life which is boring, but if any of you find it worth reading, I'll continue?_**

**_Let me know what you think :) Thanks_**


End file.
